


Aftermath

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-23
Updated: 1999-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Author: necessary angel

Pairing: BF/RK

Rating: NC17 m/m interaction, bad words 

Spoilers: Tiny ones for Strange Bedfellows but there really is nothing in way of plot to bother you.

Disclaimer: Not mine or that's what Alliance would have me believe anyway. What do they know huh?

Feedback: Tell me what you think 

Summary/Notes: LaT said some *inspiring* things about the end of Strange Bedfellows...which resulted in this. Two emotional wrecks come into physical contact <g>. A huge thank you to Kasha for beta reading for me.

For LaT with thanks for letting me run with this.

*********

Aftermath

by

necessary angel

*************

"Ray I know you're in there. I can hear the music."

Same words, more or less, different door. I don't feel any more like letting him in now than I had a couple of hours ago.

"Ray!" 

The thump of his fist hitting the door is closer to pounding now, very unlike the polite knock he started with. Persistent fucker, Fraser. My neighbors are going to be making their appearance soon and that I really don't need. 

I yank open the door and Fraser only just pulls back his fist. His knuckles do touch my cheek for a brief moment. I stamp hard on the urge to lean into that contact and settle for looking at him. 

That pretty mouth is set in a line. Yes I've noticed Fraser's mouth, the first time I met him as it happens. I might be blind but I don't need my glasses to see that he has a mouth that makes wonder you what it tastes like. His jaw is set as tight as I have ever seen it. His eyes are soft though and I fix my gaze at a point somewhere over his left shoulder before that look has chance to melt the anger I've dredged up.

"Ray I..."

"What do you want Fraser? I told you I wanted to be alone!" 

The right edge of irritation, I can be proud of that. Not enough to be openly hostile even though I would almost welcome a fight right now. A fight or.... 

Don't go *there* Kowalski. Even tonight I know that's not a smart idea. Not a smart idea to want to fuck your partner at the best of times and tonight definitely isn't one of those. 

If I can just get him to go home I might get through the rest of the night intact. Or at least without the rest of me spillin' out of my wide-open seams.

None of this is Fraser's fault and I don't want to take it out on him.

I don't.

Well I do but even as I fucked up as I am tonight I know that is not smart.

"Ray, Ray, Ray!" For once I really haven't being paying attention and the note of exasperation in Fraser's voice is quite real. "I was worried and can I come in?"

"Fraze look I'm in no shape..." 

A dishevelled mass of dark hair pokes out of next door.

"Can you two take it inside!"

Fraser gives me no chance to refuse him. He pushes open the door, moving in on me and I've got no way to go other than back. 

"I am so sorry Ma'am. We won't disturb you further." With that the door is shut and Fraser is in my apartment.

"I'm really not in the mood for company." I fling myself on the couch almost resigned but not quite ready to give it up yet.

"I understand that Ray but I was too concerned...." His fingers flick along his left eyebrow, once, twice. "Ray I just couldn't leave you like that." Fraser's gaze drops to the floor and then up again, looking me straight in the eyes.

I sigh, and bite on the impulse to snipe at him. Fraser laid himself wide open today, even caught up in the Stella swirl, I'd seen that.

"I'm fine." 

I stop at the openly skeptical expression he makes no attempt to hide from me.

"You don't need to do that, Ray."

Fraser sheds his leather jacket and moves across to the stereo. The music stops.

"Hey what the hell?" 

I'm on my feet now, moving behind him. Fraser straightens and turns to face me. He is close to me, very close.

"I'm sorry I can't listen to that." 

Something flickers in his eyes. Something I recognise only too well. It's been staring out of my own face for the last few days.

Fraser has made no move to back off and neither have I.

"I was listenin' to that." 

There is no where near enough irritation in my voice but I don't care and Fraser certainly doesn't.

"Obviously." 

For the first time the hard inked line of his mouth relaxes. The ends twitching up into a smirk.

"You are ... so what are you doing here exactly Fraze?" 

His head leans slightly to one side and his eyes sparkle up. The smirk has faded to that little almost smile that makes me want to bite him.

"Something very unwise." 

And then Fraser's mouth is on mine. Soft, and gentle and it is all the spark we both need. I'm not sure who moved but we are as tight against each other as we can get and the kiss has exploded into teeth, tongues and the feel of Fraser trying to climb down my throat.

I pull my head back. "Unwise?"

"Unwise." Fraser's tongue trailing along my cheekbone is more than enough to undo the firmness of his tone.

"But yer still doin' it." 

I do a little exploring of my own. My teeth graze along his jaw. I bite down a little harder, loving the shiver and the press of his hips against mine that I get in response.

"So I am." 

I open my mouth to reply and Fraser's mouth is hard against mine again. Sneaky bastard doesn't miss a trick but I don't want to waste time talking either. I burrow my hands under the layers of cotton he's fenced his skin in with. At last I find him, smooth and warm but it isn't enough, not nearly enough. I run my tongue along his lower lip, breaking the kiss with soothing little strokes. He pulls back with one last tantalising suck on my tongue.

"What? What is it?" A little note of fear pushing through the eagerness.

"This. Off." I tug at the edge of his white T-shirt as gently as I can.

I step back, moving towards the couch. I need a little space or I might just rip that shirt off him. I ease myself against the pressure of my jeans. Fraser's watching me, his tongue curling. I grin and give in to the impulse to touch myself. I rub lightly over the outline of my erection. I am way too hard to make it more than the lightest of teases, anything more would finish this before it gets started.

Fraser is still watching me and I push up in to the press of my fingers. I can't stop the moan and Fraser's teeth dig into his lower lip at the sound. Shit, he wants this just as bad as I do. I move my hand away somehow and that's enough to trigger my partner back into speech.

"As you wish." Fraser looks at me pointedly and I shrug out of my shirt. 

Fraser has been just as fast with his shirt and T-shirt and he is walking towards me. I move back and he gets my intention and flattens us onto the couch with two quick steps. 

I pull Fraser's mouth down to mine, reveling in the warm solid feel of his body against mine. I shift and shuffle underneath him until I've got the right pressure. His thigh moves and suddenly the friction is just there and both of us are moving. Working it.

I rub my hands over the silky, taut flesh of Fraser's shoulders and back. The rhythm we've found is just right, the perfect pressure and friction against the ache of my cock. 

I know I'm going under, splitting wide open but I can't bring myself to care. I can feel the hard confined length of his cock rubbing against me and I never want this to stop. A little groan breaks through the ruthless press of Fraser's mouth against mine and he lifts his head. 

"We need to do something about the rest of our clothes." 

Fraser is sitting up, straddling me the best he can on the couch. Funny, I'd never realised how narrow this thing was before. His hands are busy at my jeans and I finally catch up to the game and start working on his zipper.

At least I started to but I couldn't resist wrapping my hand around the twitching confined length of him, squeezing and rubbing. Fraser sucks in a breath and moves my hand away.

"I think I'd better do this." A little edge of laughter and something very much like lust. I liked the shakiness of that usually smooth voice almost as much as the need.

"Well hurry then." I push up against the heat and weight of Fraser's body.

"If you'd keep still." A little breathless chuckle and there is enough threat in Fraser's even more breathless voice to switch every nerve in my body on at full power. 

Fraser has somehow retained enough of his normal efficiency to get the rest of our clothes off despite my best attempts to distract him and for once I really appreciate that kind of attention to detail.

Then his weight and all that skin are back where they belong against me and I am moving, hips pressing and rolling. Fraser's mouth and teeth are all over my neck. The dark flashes of sensation as his teeth dig into my chest pushing me higher. I slip a hand between us, holding the slip and slide of our cocks tight together. 

Fraser growls and his mouth moves back where it belongs, kissing me hard and deep. We are bucking against each other now, the frantic rub of our bodies the only thing I know and then I am spilling everything into tight grip of my hand. Fraser makes a sound from somewhere deep inside him and then I can feel him twitching and pulsing in my fingers.

Fraser pulls my hand from between us and licks my fingers. I groan and my eyes close and open again. My almost done cock twitches and he smiles slowly. A wicked smile that I've never seen before. The broad, flat, tongue flickers out again and he cleans my fingers of every trace of us. 

If I hadn't just come hard enough to blow my brains out of my head I might have lost my mind watching him do that. As it is, my cock twitches enough that I might have been convinced it could go again if I didn't know just how old I am.

I wait for him to finish and then pull his head down and seek out what he has just tasted. The kiss is much tenderer now and I let myself fall into it. I'll worry about how to put myself back together in the morning.

END


End file.
